The present invention relates to a rotating disk storage device such as a magnetic disk drive or a magneto-optic disk drive wherein a flexible printed circuit board using a lead-free solder can be fixed within a disk enclosure while retaining a high rigidity.
A magnetic disk drive is generally composed of a head disk assembly (hereinafter referred to as “HDA”) and a printed circuit board attached to the HDA. The HDA is of construction sealed with a disk enclosure in order to accommodate a magnetic disk, an actuator head suspension assembly (“AHSA”), a spindle motor, and an electronic component in a clean air atmosphere. The printed circuit board has an electronic component mounted thereon for controlling the operation of the magnetic disk drive and for the transfer of data. A flexible cable is disposed within the disk enclosure to connect the internal components accommodated in the disk enclosure with the printed circuit board electrically.
The flexible cable, which is also called a flexible printed circuit board or a flex cable, has a structure wherein plural conductors are held and insulated through a flexible sheet. It will hereinafter be referred to as FPC (flexible printed circuit).
As the magnetic disk drive using such an FPC there has been proposed, for example, one provided with an FPC assembly which includes an FPC with wiring patterns formed on a base film, a reinforcing film for reinforcing the FPC, and a reinforcing plate for reinforcing the FPC, the reinforcing plate being affixed to a laminated portion of both FPC and reinforcing film, and wherein there are formed a first mounting portion to be mounted to a side face of a carriage and a second mounting portion to be fixed to a base of an enclosure case (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 269720/1998).
As the magnetic disk drive using an FPC there also has been proposed one provided with a main FPC which has a base film, conductor patterns formed on the base film, and a cover layer covering the conductor patterns exclusive of pad portions and also covering the base film, and wherein there are formed an extending end portion attached to a carriage assembly (actuator head suspension assembly) and a base end portion attached onto a bottom wall of a case (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 344945/2001).
Such magnetic disk drives are generally provided with a shock sensor for detecting shock or oscillation applied thereto from the exterior. When the shock sensor detects a shock or oscillation larger than a threshold value, it can stop a recording operation of a head for a magnetic disk (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 173639/2003).